


Introductions

by writemydreams



Series: To Love a Vampire [19]
Category: BUCK-TICK, D (Band)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Tsunehito is curious to know about Asagi’s maker and, when asked, finds out that Atsushi is just as curious about him. Asagi arranges a meeting between his former lover and his current lover.Written in 2015.





	Introductions

  
**Title:** Introductions

  
**Author:** [](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[**write_my_dreams**](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/)  


  
**Pairing:** Asagi x Tsunehito, mention of past romances and other vampire couples

  
**Genre:** AU, supernatural

  
**Rating:** PG

  
**Warning:** Atsushi’s dirty mind.

  
**Disclaimer:** The characters portrayed do not belong to me, I own the writing and the idea.

  
**Chapter(s):** 1/1

  
**Summary:** Tsunehito is curious to know about Asagi’s maker and, when asked, finds out that Atsushi is just as curious about him. Asagi arranges a meeting between his former lover and his current lover.

  
**Author’s Comment:** Yet another fic written in Japan. I have three more fics to post in this “Dating Tsune” series and then it’ll shift into Ruiza’s perspective. Ruiza’s chapters will lead into the final series. Hoping to get this fic done by summer’s end!

  


Dating a vampire wasn’t nearly as complicated or dramatic as it was in the movies. Sure he couldn’t go out with his boyfriend during the day and coordinating schedules could be a little difficult. Still, there was an air of normality with some aspects of their relationship. Asagi liked to go out for coffee or parfait dates (Tsunehito had gotten him hooked on Starbucks. A personal accomplishment), he tried to cook food or make smoothies for Tsunehito despite his minimal culinary abilities, and absolutely doted on him.  
  
The redhead smiled as he looked at the vampire at his side. They walked hand in hand through Yoyogi Park, simply enjoying the autumn leaves and the cool breeze. That smile faded as he noticed Asagi making a face. “Is something the matter?”  
  
“Ruiza,” the vampire groaned. “He wants me to pick up some cookies.”  
  
Tsunehito snorted. “I’m not surprised.” He still hadn’t met many vampires yet so couldn’t compare Ruiza’s eating habits to others. All of them seemed to have some sort of addiction or habit. MiA was a shopaholic with very expensive tastes, Asagi enjoyed interior decorating and was a bit of a hoarder, Jui (though they’d only met a couple times) also liked Starbucks. He watched Asagi’s face, seeing a mixture of fondness and irritation. “Should we get Ruiza his cookies?”  
  
“Absolutely not!” Asagi huffed. “I try my best not to enable his gluttony. If you would like a cookie though I’ll happily treat us.”  
  
It’d been a couple weeks since Ruiza had last taken him on his horrid eating tour. Tsunehito believed he’d recovered enough to enjoy eating again. “Let’s.” They turned and headed towards the Harajuku exit of the park. As they walked Tsunehito glanced at Asagi. Normally if he had a question about vampires or vampire society, he asked. This question was quite personal though so he wasn’t sure if he should ask or not. _‘Who is your maker?’_ could be a sensitive topic.  
  
“Is something on your mind?” Asagi asked, pausing and turning to look at him.  
  
Always so perceptive. “Just thinking about something.”  
  
“Such as?”  
  
Tsunehito still hesitated. He wasn’t sure of the repercussions if this turned out to be a bad question. Well, he’d never know if he didn’t try. Best to bite the bullet. “I… wondered who made you a vampire,” he blurted, bracing himself in case the question should upset Asagi.  
  
Instead, Asagi blinked then smiled. “My maker? My first love… he saved my life, gave me a chance to truly be alive. His name is Sakurai Atsushi. He and his lover live near Ginza actually so if you’re curious about meeting the father of my and Ruiza’s bloodline I could arrange an opportunity. He is quite curious about you.”  
  
The redhead stared. “You talked about me with your maker?”  
  
Asagi chuckled. “Of course. You’re my lover so Atsushi, naturally, is curious about you. Though rather rude sometimes,” he huffed making Tsunehito unsure if that was ‘ew, you’re dating a human’ disgust or a different problem entirely. Atsushi wanted to meet him though so humans couldn’t be that repelling. Also Asagi had been one at the time they were together. Back in the dark ages of the Meiji Era. “He’s rude to me, not you,” Asagi added. “Atsushi likes to tease me that my last relationship with a man other than Ruiza was twenty years ago, asking if I’ve shown off my… um… wardrobe yet, do you think I sound like an old man.” Asagi huffed again. “It’s not as if he should be teasing me about my way of speaking or my dating experience!”  
  
Tsunehito arched an eyebrow. “By ‘wardrobe’ are you referring to your little shorts and lacy lingerie?” he’d quite enjoyed last week when they’d dressed up each other, how he could pull the most erotic sounds from Asagi with his tongue piercing.  
  
“Yes. The old perverted wanted to know what you thought.”  
  
The redhead smiled wickedly. “That I’m lucky to have such a gorgeous lover.”  
  
Asagi pulled Tsunehito his side, planting a kiss to soft red hair. “We’re both lucky then.” He paused as he reached one of the pedestrian bridges crossing from Yoyogi Park to Harajuku proper. “Do you still want cookies?”  
  
“I do. Wait, does Ruiza have the cookie underwear from there?” The thought hadn’t occurred to him before. It was easy to picture Ruiza owning the red underwear with cookies printed on it. Not that he wanted to picture Ruiza in his underwear.  
  
Asagi grimaced. “It wouldn’t surprise me if he does. He has one of the chocolate purses from Angelic Pretty too. I thought he’d drool when they released their chocolate line.”  
  
Tsunehito chuckled, taking Asagi’s arm and walking up the stairs with him. “Like how you have not one but five rose purses? Then a rose motif in all your décor and a good half of your wardrobe?” Roses were Asagi’s other addiction.  
  
Asagi pretended to study his red-painted nails in response. Tsunehito kissed him on the cheek. Everyone had their own little addiction. Just like him with Starbucks. “Why did you just now ask me about my maker?” Asagi asked. “We’ve been together for close to two months now.”  
  
“Well, I didn’t know if it would be a bad topic to bring up,” Tsunehito explained. “Maybe you didn’t like your maker. Maybe he or she died or you were abandoned.” A vampire and maker relationship wasn’t always good in the movies. He really needed to stop comparing real vampires to moving ones. Especially given the quality of the movies he and Hide-Zou liked to watch.  
  
Asagi shrugged. “The relationship depends on the vampires of course. Atsushi and I have always shared a strong bond. He, Ruiza, and I are family. I was turned out of love and he and I have over a century of memories together, whether as friends or lovers. Ruiza is my… child, I guess, and you’ve seen how close we are.”  
  
“What about Atsushi’s maker?” Tsunehito asked, wondering who had founded this particular bloodline of vampires.  
  
Asagi sighed softly. “That will always remain a mystery. He has no memory of his turning. Only waking alone and mad with thirst.”  
  
Tsunehito sucked in a breath. Why had Atsushi’s maker simply turned him and left?  
 “That’s so cruel,” he whispered. So Atsushi had been abandoned just as he himself had been. Discarded for loving Hide-Zou. He forced back the rush of memories. “Does this happen often?”  
  
Asagi sighed again. “Unfortunately, yes. Some create a new vampire merely to enjoy having sex with one then abandon their blood child once their newborn phase has ended. The practice is heavily discouraged of course yet sadly impossible to prevent.” He rubbed Tsunehito’s back then nudged him. “Enough of such sad talk. You’ll soon have a warm, delicious cookie then we could go laugh at one of your atrocious vampire movies.”  
  
Tsunehito snorted. “Watching vampire movies with a vampire… I doubt that’ll ever get old.” They’d talked so much that when he glanced up they were right outside the cookie shop. They ate a chocolate chip cookie inside then Asagi got a variety box of cookies for them to snack on during the movie. A perfect date night.  
  
…So long as Ruiza didn’t interrupt them and eat all the cookies like last time.  
  
*   *   *  
  
Tsunehito couldn’t help but feel nervous as he waited for Atsushi and Asagi outside the bar. He hated the nagging, insecurity but couldn’t help it. What if Atsushi didn’t like him? He was just a human after all while Asagi and Atsushi had decades of history. Also, as a vampire, Atsushi was probably the better looking ex.  
  
_Stop that!_ The redhead scolded himself. At least he wasn’t checking his hair like Hide-Zou would be doing.  
  
“Tsunehito!” He glanced up as Asagi called his name. the vampire waved then pulled another man after him. While their outward appearances were young their eyes told another story. Atsushi had old eyes. Instead of the kimono Tsunehito had expected him to wear, he was dressed in dark jeans and a black sweater, long silky hair falling to the middle of his back. He and Asagi made a gorgeous couple…  
  
Asagi beamed as he and Atsushi stopped in front of Tsunehito. “Tsune, this is my maker: Sakurai Atsushi. Acchan, this is my lover: Tsunehito,” he happily introduced them.  
  
Atsushi inclined his head. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Asagi hasn’t been able to shut up about you.” He grinned when Asagi flushed, prompting Tsunehito to be surprised again. It was still unreal that Asagi would be talking him up to his ex/maker. It made him happy though, chasing away the insecurities.  
  
The redhead smiled as he took Asagi’s hand. “You’re sweet.”  
  
“Are you hungry?” Atsushi asked as if the thought had just occurred to him.  
  
“Um, a little.” Okay more like a lot.  
  
Asagi laced their fingers together. “Where do you want to go? Don’t worry about our appetites. We aren’t Ruiza.”  
  
Tsunehito laughed. “I’d like some ramen actually.”  
  
Atsushi tilted his head, looking curious. “Isn’t it difficult for you to eat noodles with your tongue pieced?”  
  
He’d noticed? The redhead shrugged. “No.” He suddenly noticed Asagi blushing. “What?” he asked wondering what he was missing.  
  
“Don’t be perverted,” Asagi hissed to Atsushi. He hit his arm with his free hand.  
  
“I was just curious!” the older vampire protested.  
  
“About what?” Tsunehito had a feeling he knew already.  
  
Atsushi smirked. “If getting a blowjob from a lover with a tongue piercing truly does heighten the experience.” He grinned as Asagi turned crimson, hissing at him not to be so embarrassing.  
  
Tsunehito smiled wickedly. “Mm, judging by the noises Asagi makes I’d say it does.” He cuddled up to Asagi when his lover squeaked and hid his face in embarrassment. How could someone so cute really be a vampire? “Can vampires get piercings?” he asked suddenly. It was just puncturing a hole in the flesh but since vampires had healing powers…  
  
“We can,” Atsushi replied. “My lover has several. The process is rather more difficult and painful for us, but it’s doable. Same with tattoos.”  
  
Tsunehito wondered what the process was for vampires. Before he could ask, his stomach growled loudly. The vampires cast him amused looks though Asagi soon went into mommy mode, insisting they go eat before they did anything else. The redhead took them to his favorite ramen shop, getting a booth for them. “Er, are you going to eat anything?” he asked. Eating when no one else was would be awkward.  
  
“I will. I like ramen.”  
  
“So do I. unless it’s that vile freeze dried garbage that humans are so fond of,” Atsushi grumbled. He made a face as he opened the menu.  
  
Tsunehito grinned. Someone wasn’t a fan of cup noodles. He itched to ask Atsushi questions about his life. They’d just met, and the vampire probably wouldn’t appreciate an interrogation so he kept quiet. For now. He could wait until they met again.  
  
He always ordered the same thing so didn’t bother scanning the menu, absently toying with Asagi’s hair as he waited for the vampires to make their decision.  
  
“Brush his hair and he’ll be happy as a cat,” Atsushi said without looking up.  
  
Ruiza had told him something similar. “I like to. You have such beautiful hair,” he said to his lover. He glanced between the two vampires. “Do you always keep your hair long? It’s beautiful.” He’d cut his own long hair a few years ago so was familiar with the troubles of keeping hair past his collarbones. Brushing it, shutting it in car doors…  
  
Atsushi closed the menu. “When I was human I did so as a necessity given that I was of a high class. I kept it short for centuries. For the last years I’ve left it long for my lover. Yuuki was devastated the last time I cut my hair.”  
  
Asagi giggled. “That’s because you barely left him any hair to play with!”  
  
Atsushi shrugged. “I needed a change.”  
  
The conversation paused as their waitress came to take their orders. They placed their order and once she’d gone again Tsunehito looked to Atsushi again. “Um, will I get to meet Yuuki too?” Given how close Atsushi and Asagi were he imagined Asagi and Ruiza were also family to Yuuki. Had he come before or after Asagi? Tsunehito hadn’t heard that story yet.  
  
Atsushi smiled fondly. “Of course. I would have brought him tonight if he wasn’t in Kyoto with some friends.”  
  
“We’ll have to get all of us together for game night once he gets back,” Asagi said. “We like Final Fantasy and Monster hunter. Also Yuuki has a huge TV. Plenty of games too.”  
  
“Nerds,” Atsushi muttered, prompting Asagi to give him a dirty look.  
  
“You’re just jealous that he ignores you to play games.”  
  
Tsunehito grinned. Asagi made it sound like Atsushi was the jealous girlfriend of that relationship. “I’d like to have a game night. What about MiA?” he hadn’t seen the other vampire lately. MiA was partially responsible for him still breathing and was closer to his age, so they got along well.  
  
“He’ll play Mario Party but that’s about it,” Asagi said.  
  
Atsushi smirked. “MiA prefers to shop while Hakuei is quite happy spending their nights fucking MiA senseless.”  
  
One of those types then. “Good thing MiA isn’t human,” Tsunehito said dryly.  
  
“Stop being perverted,” Asagi scowled at his maker. “MiA likes to play guitar.”  
  
“I suppose we could have a party. Yuuki would like that. We’ll have to make sure Ruiza doesn't bring a cake the size of the table again.”  
  
“And enough fried chicken to feed an army.” Asagi made a face then grinned. “Are you and Hakuei going to reminiscence about the good old days while the young vampires play?”  
  
Atsushi arched an eyebrow. “Do you really wish to tease me about my age when I have a century of embarrassing stories about you that I can share with your lover?” he smirked triumphantly when Asagi blanched. “I thought not.” He gave him a sugary sweet smile then glanced up as their meals arrived, sparing Asagi from responding. Tsunehito cast the vampires a curious look. He wondered what some of those stories were.  
  
Surely he’d find out someday.


End file.
